Armarios, testosterona y miembros protéticos
by Neliam Lestrange
Summary: hi there! ONESHOT Draco y Harry, tras salir acalorados del armario de las escobas se replantean volver a entrar, una pena que estos chicos nunca esten deacuerdo en nada ; I hope U like it... Entrad por curiosidad, es cortito y ¡dejad un review!


**Disclaimers**: Nada de lo que sucede a esta línea me pertenece… salvo la firme convicción de la homosexualidad de Harry, así que Rowling: ¡Todo tuyo!

**Beta no oficial**: Amny

**Resumen**: Pues la agitación típica post-coito y las consiguientes conversaciones absurdas…

**Nota**: Es un honesto que escribí hace años en clase de Religión y que un buen día me dio por pasar a limpio… Es una sucesión de incoherencias y delirios muy típicos míos a los que no debéis encontrar sentido alguno, os recomiendo que disfrutéis de la lectura y que sonriáis ante las incongruencias.

**Armarios, testosterona y miembros protéticos**

Por _Neliam Lestrange_

Dos estudiantes intentaban vestirse entre un revoltijo de ropa uniformada. La puerta del armario de las escobas se abría descubriendo a dos enemigos con la respiración un tanto agitada.

- Estuvo bien ¿eh?-

-¡Nunca más! ¡Nunca más!- murmuró el rubio- ¿Me estas oyendo Cara-rajada? ¡Que sea la última vez!-

-No si tendré yo la culpa de ser tan irresistible…- comentó Harry

-Claro Potter, va a ser eso- ironizó- ¿No serás tú el que sucumbe a mis encantos? ¿No serás tú el que me acosa por los pasillos?-

-¡No te acoso! Miro si estás disponible-

-¡Ajá! Lo has admitido- declaró triunfante.

-¿Qué he admitido?- dijo distraído.

-Que te gusto-

-No-

-Sí-

-Lo has hecho-

-No es verdad-

-Lo has admitido-

-Definitivamente no he admitido eso, Malfoy-

-Sí, ¡yo te escuché!-

-Sí-

-¿Sí?-

-Sí-

-¿Lo admites?-

-No-

-¿No?-

-No-

-¿¡Entonces sí a qué, imbécil!?-

-Que lo he admitido- respondió tranquilo.

-¿Ves como tenía razón desde el principio?-

-No-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó perplejo Draco.

-No he admitido que me gustes- respondió con tono cansado.

-Pero tú mismo has dicho…-

-…Que te acoso, pero no que me gustes-

-¿¡Y que finalidad tiene acosarme si no te gusto!?- exclamó Draco dolido.

-¿¡Quién te ha dicho que no me gustas, idiota!?-

-¡Pues tú hace un momento!-

-No-

-¿No? ¡Claro que sí!-

-No – dijo pausadamente- he dicho que no lo había admitido… hasta ahora-

-¡Maldición, Potter! Eres exasperante…- dijo derrotado- Eres el único que me cansa sólo hablando…-

-Y no sólo hablando ¡Eh, rubito!- comentó guiñándole un ojo- ejem… pero eso no viene al caso, ¿te desestreso, cariño? Conozco unas posturas…-

-¡Tú y tus posturas sexuales! Paso, me voy a mi Sala Común, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento-

-¿Cómo sabias que eran sexuales?- exclamó Harry cerrándole el paso.

-Porque cuando piensas en sexo se te ponen rojitas las orejas y te brillan los ojos de forma especial…-

-No es verdad- murmuró avergonzado.

-Ya, Potter, si yo en el fondo quiero creerte… pero oye, ¿no te molesta la varita en el bolsillo? Le noto un poco "tiesa"- le picó Draco.

-Eso NO es mi bolsillo y definitivamente esa NO es mi varita; aunque debo admitir que le prestas bastante atención a mi varita no mágica-

-Ehm, digamos que resalta…es… ¿llamativa?-

-Si te refieres a grande, Malfoy, también, y además se ve que te resistes a comprobarlo-

-Yo no me resisto a nada, principalmente porque no lo necesito, no me excita ni un poquito-

-Se nota que no te resistes porque YA estás tocándome… y hablando de varitas, ¿Cómo es que noto la tuya?-

-Ha sido un lapsus, ¡no te estoy tocando!-

-Perdona Malfoy, pero has tenido 24 lapsus en lo que llevamos de semana… y ¡no mientas! Me tocas porque te noto, por Merlín-

-¡Uy! ¿Tantos? Esos son muchos lapsus ciertamente…-

-24 y estamos a viernes, con este 25 y… si NO me tocas, ¿podrías decirme dónde esta tu mano derecha en este momento?-

-En el pantalón, Potter- respondió con tranquilidad.

-Y podrías decirme, ¿en CUÁL pantalón exactamente?-

-En el… ¿tuyo?-

-Exacto, monada- dijo saliendo del escobero.

-Un lapsus-

-Otro de esos y volveremos donde estábamos hace un rato-

-Si me obligas…- contestó Draco sugerente.

-Si, ya veo que me odias con cada fibra de tu ser- ironizó Harry.

-Con todo no, hay una GRAN porción de mi cuerpo que de hecho, no lo hace-

-Entonces me odiarás en gran medida, porque no hay nada como mi "porción que no te odia"-

-Lo mío funciona mejor-

-Interesante… entonces reconoces lo del tamaño-

-Para nada Potter, simplemente ignoro lo obvio- dijo con orgullo- Por supuestísimo que la tengo más grande que tú, por Merlín, soy un Malfoy, ¡una maquina sexual bien engrasada!-

-Claro, eso se sabe…

-Veo que lo comprendes-

-…se sabe que es mentira-

-Me ofende que dudes así de mí, pocholada. Tú mejor que nadie…-

-Aceptarse a uno mismo es el primer paso-comentó Harry con voz profética.

-…deberías saber de mi don aun sin haberlo visto nunca-

-¡Qué me dices? Entonces, esas 24 veces… ¡esa polla no era tuya!- exclamó alarmado- ¡Qué fuerte me parece, Draqui-Pooh! Que prótesis más conseguidas se hacen hoy día; la diferencia, inapreciable. En serio, lo siento tanto Malfoy… no sabía de tus carencias viriles…-

-¡NO llevo prótesis, idiota!- gritó Draco.

-¡Jo! ¡No te entiendo!- dijo con tono infantil- ¿Alguien te la prestó? No sabía que se pudiera hacer eso-

-¡¡Merlín Santo, Potter!! Eres el niño-que-vivió-lo-suficiente-para-echar-un-polvo-y-matar-a-todas-sus-neuronas-en-el-intento- Draco suspiró- menos mal que para una cosa que haces (que NO es pensar) la haces bien-

-Ya sé que follo bien, Malfoy, eso te estaba comentando hace un momento…-

-Mira, dejémoslo por hoy, me cansas- dijo Draco.

-¡No, Draqui-Pooh! ¿Qué le pasa a tu poyita? Al final no me lo dijiste… ¡Cuéntamelo!-

-De hecho te estaba diciendo que nunca la habías visto porque…-

-Es muy chiquitita y es difícil de visualizar-dijo Harry maternal.

-¡NO PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! Sino porque el intervalo de tiempo entre sacarla del pantalón y meterla en tu culo es muy corto, y en cualquier caso, dudo que el placer que te hago sentir te deje ver más allá de esa horterada de gafas que llevas puestas…- contestó triunfante Draco.

-Cierto-concedió él- mm.... ¡qué lista la madre naturaleza! ¿¡Cómo una cosita tan diminuta puede dar tanto placer!?-

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?- preguntó inocentemente Draco.

-Sí, por favor-

-Bien, entra en el armario-

-¡Pero si aún no salí! Nadie sabe que soy gay… y por lo que sé, de ti tampoco lo saben…-

-¡Al armario, Potter! ¡¡Al de las escobas!!-

-Vale, vale, ¡ya voy! Pero te pediría más respeto en la pareja ¿eh? O no llegaremos a ninguna parte…-

-Potter…sin respeto nos hemos llegado a acostar 24 veces, ¿qué más quieres?-

-No, si yo realmente no quiero nada-

-¡Al armario, entonces!-

-Mira, Malfoy, es muy sugerente pero…-

-¡Al armario!-

-Pero me pregunto, ¿para qué?-

-¡¡Para FOLLAR, Potter!!-

-¿Con quién? Este pasillo esta desierto y no veo a nadie con quien pueda…-

-Conmigo, idiota-

-¡Tú! ¡Ah! Claro, por eso estás ahí esperando… ¡Ah! Por eso esa urgencia para que me meta en el armario… ¡Aiva! Claro, ya veo, si es que estas empalmado…Comprendo-Harry siguió hablando consigo mismo unos segundos más mientras todo iba encajando en su cabeza.

-Sí, pero eso era hace un momento, ahora iré a solucionarlo por mis métodos. ¡Merlín, eres imposible!-estalló Draco.

-¡No, amor, no te vayas! Yo quiero sexo contigo…-dijo compungido.

-¡Vete al cuerno, Potter!-

-…-

-¿Porqué lloriqueas ahora?-

-Me heriste-

-De hecho, aunque te resulte difícil de comprender, lo pretendía-

-…-

-¡Merlín! No me hagas sentir culpable ¿eh? Que te recuerdo que el odio es mutuo-

-¡Oh, mundo cruel! ¡Me tiraste en este colegio!¡Me destinaste a un hombre que no me desea!...-empezó a recitar.

-Te deseo, pero a veces eres tan tan pero tan lento para pillar las cosas…-dijo cansinamente.

-¡Eso no es una disculpa, Dulcinea! ¡Jamás esperé esto de ti! ¡Hasta nunca!-respondió despechado.

-¡Pero que falso y melodramático eres, Potter!-exclamó indignado- te veo mañana a las 10, donde siempre-

-¡Jo! Eso no vale, Draqui-Pooh, ¡Es violación!-

-Eres tú el que viene voluntariamente…-le recordó Draco.

-¡Ah! ¿Me estas diciendo que no es violación?-preguntó extrañado.

-No, tontito, no-

-¡Genial! A las 10 puntual entonces-se despidió alegremente Harry.

Alguien comentó que sobre las 10 del día siguiente se habían oído unos ruidos extraños en la torre de astronomía, lo definieron como "gemidos espeluznantes".

Realmente no hubo pruebas ni testigos, sólo rumores.

_Thank you for Reading!_


End file.
